The Golden Chain
by Sakura Sango
Summary: A simple game. A game of wits. A game of thievery. Who will win? Oneshot


Title: The Golden Chain

Authoress: SakuraSango

Rated: G

Pairing:_looks around_: I can't tell ya yet because then it'd give away the beginning...but it's a M/M

Warnings: male/male pairing :_sighs_: It's so sad that this hasta be a warnin...don't wanna read kissin then your in trouble...

Summary: A simple game. A game of wits. A game of thievery. Who will win? One-shot

A/N: Hehe got the whole idea for this fic while in church this morning. I was about to kill the priest when after 15 minutes for the sermon he turned around 'n repeated everything he had just said...:_eye twitches at the memory_: Yeah so I let my mind wonder...'n this is the result. :_grins_:

_**News about updates...**_

This is for any readers of this that are readers of any of my other fanfics. I swear all of them will be updated soon again. Really! In fact several are at my cuz's house waitin to be beta'd by her. But I will have updates soon, these lil one-shots are just fillers until I can get the updates up.

_x-x-x-_

Walking on tiptoes a shadowed figure slowly snuck down the dark hall pressing his back close to the wall. Silent feet glided across the thick blue carpet pausing after every few steps to ensure that his presence was still undetected. Silent as a gentle summer breeze the figure flew down the hall to a closed white door.

Smirking he slowly reached out for the copper handle, pausing long enough to toss his dark eyes to the heavens above. Hanging from the handle was a long, thin golden chain; a vain attempt to actually look important.

Turning the knob the shadow pressed his body against the door successfully drowning out the squeak of protest that it gave. Stealthily the figure slipped in tossing a quick glance back long enough to make sure that he had not been spotted.

Gently the snowy door closed, the figure listening to the latch click signaling that the door was closed completely. Inside the room the figure stood still allowing his eyes to adjust to the tiny slivers of sunlight that peeked through a closed golden, silky curtain. Golden crape paper hung on the wall, cut into enticing and exotic designs.

Once dark eyes were able to see again, the figure slowly walked over to a dresser, pulling the top drawer out. Slowly he pushed the clothes from side to side, his eyes looking for one thing in particular. One object that was the most priceless treasure in the world. Nimble fingers groped around the drawer blindly while he idly nibbled upon his lip.

Smirking the shadow silently cheered as he felt the cool metal. Slowly he pulled the metal object from its warm and dark home. Turning towards the window the shadow held the treasure up inspecting it in the feeble sunlight. Before him glinting in the light was a thin golden chain, much like the one that hung on the door handle. 'Job done,' the shadow thought happily as he gently closed the drawer, careful to not mess up the room.

A gasp broke the silence as the thieving shadow felt arms wrap tightly around his waist. The same arms twirled him around pushing him close to a bed, before tossing him on it. A slightly shorter, yet equally dark, figure jumped on top of him, knocking the air out of the taller shadow.

"Tsk, tsk," said the one on top. "Steal from me once, shame on you. Steal from me twice, shame on me."

Groaning the one on the bottom pushed at the other's chest. "Your heavy. Get up."

Smirking the boy placed his elbows on the thief's chest cupping his head within his hands. "Are you trying to imply that I'm fat? Hmm... Tomb Robber?"

Another push against the chest, "Well since I can't breath and your on me...**YES!** Now get up, Ra forsaken Pharaoh!" He demanded, pushing at the chest again.

Reaching down Yami twirled a lock of snowy hair around his middle finger, a slightly seductive smile gracing his face. "But this is the way it should be. Me here, and you...well...there."

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Now." The Tomb Robber pushed against the chest above him with each word. "I have heard that the shadow realm is really beautiful this time of year." Another not so gentle push on the chest.

However this time Yami complied gracefully sliding off of the squished Tomb Robber. Standing he held out a hand, which Bakura accepted gratefully as he gasped the precious air.

Having recovered from when Yami had knock the air out of him Bakura turned smirking slightly, golden chain in hand.

"Ahem..."

Though it was apparent that it would not get too far this time. Sighing Bakura turned dangling the chain over Yami's outstretched hand. "You know sometime I'm going to win the chain back." Thin fingers let it fall into silky hands of the Pharaoh.

"What's wrong, are you sad I was able to steal it from your room. Embarrassed that the _"King"_ of Thieves could not keep someone from stealing from him." Yami winked as he dangled the much coveted chain in the air. "Better luck next time, I guess."

Bakura growled lightly as he slowly turned for the door again, hand outstretched reaching for the handle. With lightning speed, he twirled on the spot rushing for the stunned Pharaoh.

Two bodies fell into the bed, pillows and blankets bouncing at the force. Smirking Bakura glanced at the fuming boy below him. "Now, this is how it should be."

Lowering his head, Bakura captured Yami's lips in a bruising kiss. Inwardly he smirked as he felt the body below him weaken. Nipping lightly at Yami's lower lip Bakura's tongue plunged in, tasting every part of the warm cavern. His hand slowly traced Yami's arm, ghosting his wrist. Moaning Yami deepened the kiss never wanting it to end. Two tongues danced an exotic dance as they fought for dominance. Bakura's hand slowly wiggling into Yami's hand, their fingers interlacing.

Slowly Bakura parted his eyes watching the dazed Pharaoh below him. Smirking he lowered his head to Yami's ear, whispering lightly "Thanks again."

Pulling himself up, the thief calmly walked out of the room gently closing the door behind him.

Sighing lightly Yami slowly turned his head to his hand, half lidded eyes falling gracefully upon his hand.

Slowly the haze left his eyes as they widened staring at his hand.

The same hand that had held a golden chain.

The same hand that now held nothing but air.

Violet eyes clenched shut as he realized that he had been tricked, "Shimatta!"

Bakura hung the golden chain from a bedside lamp before collapsing into the bed. Soon Yami would try to take the treasure back and the thief was going to be ready for him.

_x-x-x-_

So how was it? I mean this was thought up 'n pratically written in my head in like ten minutes.

Well leave a review or flame...just leave somethin...

Also in case ya couldn't tell it was darkshippin (Bakura/Yami)


End file.
